1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to light emitting devices, and more particularly to a package of light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the package.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are solid state light emitting devices formed of semiconductors, which are more stable and reliable than other conventional light sources such as incandescent bulbs. Thus, LEDs are being widely used in various fields such as numeral/character displaying elements, signal lights, light sources for lighting and display devices. When in use, providing LEDs in packages can provide protection, color selection, focusing and the like for light emitted by the LEDs.
A typical LED package includes a base, an LED chip, and an encapsulating layer. The LED chip is electrically connected to electrical structures on the base via gold wires. The encapsulating layer encapsulates the LED chip. Generally, in the process of encapsulating, the encapsulating layer covers the LED chip by a technique of molding. However, the LED chip and gold wires are prone to damage during the process of molding. Thus, a reliability of the LED chip and electrical connection between the LED chip and the gold wires is impaired. The LED package has a risk of failing to work due to the damage to the LED chip or the electrical connection between the LED chip and the gold wires.
What is needed therefore is a light emitting device package and a method of packaging a light emitting device which can overcome the above mentioned limitations.